Why You?
by ayaweas137
Summary: Kisah Draco yang mulai menjauhi Hermione tanpa alasan *maaf author ga pinter nulis summary- -* RnR


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise dan pemeran lainnya itu semua punya tante J.K Rowling yah. Hanya hanya meminjamnya.  
>Fic keduaku yang menjadi pemuas galauku.<p>

Warning : OOC, Typo, dll.

Keep Enjoy! :D

I Don't Know Why You Now

Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak paham. Aku, aku, aku. Entahlah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Draco? Aku bingung. Akhir-akhir ini dia berubah. Tak pernah lagi menjahiliku seperti yang dilakukannya dulu. Yah, dulu. Seminggu yang lalu. Dia pun tak pernah lagi menyapaku atau bahkan melirikku! Apa yang terjadi padamu Drake? Kau seperti membenciku. Apa salahku hingga kau begini? Apa yang telah ku perbuat padamu? Kuingat lagi kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

_**Hermione duduk disofa merah diruang rekreasi Ketua Murid sendirian sebelum Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan duduk tepat disamping sang Ketua Murid putri.  
>"Apa yang kau baca, Mione?"<br>"Aku sedang membaca buku seperti yang kau lihat, Draco."  
>"Maksudku judulnya apanyakah terserah. Dan sepertinya itu buku muggle bukan?"<br>"Ini namanya novel. Ini memang buku muggle. Kau ingin membacanya?"  
>"Oh, yah itu mungkin bukan ide yang buruk, love." Kata Draco kemudian mengambil buku Hermione. Sementara itu Hermione beranjak menuju pantry khusus Ketua Murid untuk membuat dua gelas kopi hangat. Yeah udara saat ini dingin. Mungkin segelas kopi dapat menghangatkan.<strong>_

"_**Hey, Drake. Kau mau?" tawar Hermione.  
>"Hm, cerita dari novel ini sungguh luar biasa bagus. Kau punya yang lain? Dan oh, yeah aku mau segelas kopi." Jawab Draco disertai senyumnya yang sangat Hermione suka. Setelah perang berakhir, status darah dihapuskan dan Draco telah meminta maaf kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione sekaligus menyatakan cintanya kepada Hermione didepan para murid dan guru Hogwarts.<br>"Aku masih punya yang lain tetapi ada dirumah orang tuaku. Bila kau mau, aku bisa menyuruh orang tuaku mengirimkannya untukmu, Draco."  
>"Ya sudahlah. Tak usah repot-repot. Kasihan orang tuamu, love." Mereka berdua pun menikmati kopi yang dibuat Hermione didepan perapian ruang rekreasi dalam hening. Kemudian tangan Draco memegang kepala Hermione dan memberi perintah supaya kepala Hermione bersandar dipundaknya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.<br>"Em, Drake. Aku sudah mulai ngantuk." Kata Hermione.  
>"Ayolah, Mione. Ini baru jam 9. Tapi terserahlah." Jawab Draco. Hermione segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baru saja hermione hendak menaiki tangga, Draco kembali memanggil Hermione.<br>"Err, Mione." Hermione berbalik.  
>"Ada apa?"<br>"Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku mencintaimu."  
>"Aku juga, Drake dan aku tahu kau selalu mencintaiku." Jawab Hermione dengan senyum.<br>"Ok. Dan selamat malam, love. Have a sweet dreams."  
>"Yeah, thanks Drake. You too."<strong>_

Terasa manis ketika aku mengingat hal itu. Sampai aku serasa ingin tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi karena Draco yang mulai menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, senyumku hilang. Entah mengapa.

"Mione!" aku kaget ketika Ginny meneriakiku.  
>"Ya?"<br>"Kau sedang melamun ya? Sampai kau daritadi kupanggil tapi kau tak merespon. Memangnya kau kenapa?" demi Merlin! Ada apa yah denganku? Mungkin, aku akan menceritakan ke Ginny setelah ini.  
>"Em, bisakah sehabis ini kau ikut denganku ke asrama Ketua Murid? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."<br>"Terserahlah, Mione. Dan segera habiskan makananmu sekarang juga." Ujar Ginny. Tapi sepertinya moodku untuk makan hilang. Aku hanya makan beberapa sendok, setelah itu aku meminum jus labuku dan menarik tangan Ginny menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Aku dan Ginny berjalan dalam keheningan hingga sampai diruang rekreasi. Setelah kuyakini Draco sedang tak berada diasrama dan memang semenjak seminggu yang lalu dia tak pernah ada di asrama Ketua Murid dan memilih kembali ke asrama asalnya, asrama Slytherin. Draco secara perlahan menjauhiku.

"Hermione Granger!" aku mendengar Ginny berteriak.  
>"Iya, Gin?"<br>"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melamun. Bahkan kau hampir mendapat detensi dari guru kesayanganmu sendiri!" aku menghela nafas.  
>"Itulah yang ingin ku bicarakan. Draco.."<br>"Ada apa dengannya, Mione?"  
>"Gin, aku belum selesai bicara."<br>"Oke lanjutkan." Aku menghela nafas lagi.  
>"Draco menjauhiku dengan alasan yang tak jelas –bahkan aku tak tahu alasannya."<br>"Mungkin dia sedang butuh sendiri."  
>"Sendiri apa maksudmu? Apa kau tak lihat dia tadi bersama Blaise dan Theo? Itu namanya sendiri?"<br>"Tenang dulu, Mione. Dia pasti punya alasan khusus. Dan coba kau diamkan saja dulu." Yah, mungkin nasehat dari Ginny ini ada benarnya juga.

Oke sip sudah segap sebulan Draco menjauhiku. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan ini semua. Merlin! Apakah ini sebuah cobaan? Ataukah sebuah hukuman? Ataukah ini sudah takdir? Sudah kucoba untuk berbicara dengannya namun apa daya, dia makin menjauhiku. Membuang muka dan sok tidak mendengar ketika aku memanggilnya. Sampai kapankah ini semua terjadi? Ataukah dia ingin putus namun tak mampu mengungkapkannya? Serasa perasaan ini hanya digantungkan. Sakit? Yah. Perih? Sangat! Draco, sampai kapankah kau begini?

Hari ini, aku akan mencoba menanyakan kepadanya lagi. Aku telah menunggunya diaula besar saat sarapan pagi. Bahkan aku datang sangat pagi! Peri rumah pun baru saja akan mengeluarkan makanan, aku sudah berada diaula besar.

Kemudian kulihat beberapa anak dari Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor telah berdatang. Dan kini, aku sisa menunggu anak Slytherin.  
>"Hey, Mione. Pagi." Sapa Neville. Aku baru tahu dia selalu datang cepat kalau waktu sarapan.<br>"Hy, pagi."  
>Tak lama kemudian kulihat Harry, Ron, Luna dan Ginny memasuki aula besar. Dan sampai saat ini, tak ada satupun anak dari asrama Slytherin memperlihatkan batang hidungnya! Bahkan Goyle dan Crabbe si raja makan pun tidak terlihat. Ada apa dengan asrama yang satu ini?<br>"Pagi, Mione. Cepat sekali kau turun ke aula pagi ini." Sapa Harry.  
>"Oh, yah pagi Harry. aku cuma bosan saja dikamar, jadi aku langsung saja turun."<br>"Hey, Mione! Jangan bilang kau..."  
>"Apa, Gin? Kau kira aku akan berdiri diatas dan menyampaikan aku akan memutuskan Draco? Mustahil."<br>"Haha. Kau bisa saja membaca pikiranku. Sebenarnya, aku tak berpikir demikian. Maksudku kau pasti akan menunggu Draco-kan?"  
>"Yeah. Tapi sampai saat ini tak satu pun murid Slytherin yang menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Bahkan si raja makan, Goyle dan Crabbe."<br>"Mungkin mereka masih pada tidur? Haha."  
>"Jangan bercanda, Gin."<br>"Hehe. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"  
>"Seperti biasa, aku hanya minta kejelasan hubungan kami. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan ini semua. Dia hanya tidur diasrama Ketua Murid sekali seminggu, itupun dia datang pada sehabis waktu patroli dan akan kembali ke asrama Slytherin pagi sekali. Aku heran dengan sikapnya." Ujarku.<br>"Hm. Mungkin dia kurang peka terhadapmu sekarang padahal yang kutahu, Draco sangat peka dengan perasaanmu. Senyum dong, Mione. Sudah sebulan aku tak pernah melihat senyummu. Dan segera habiskan makananmu dan bersegera ke meja Slytherin. Lihat! Murid kelas satu Slytherin sudah pada berdatangan." Bukan Ginny namanya kalau tak pernah berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun segera memakan sarapanku dan meminum jus labuku sampai habis. Setelah itu, aku kembali menanti kedatangan _the prince of slytherin_. Mumpung hari sabtu dan tak ada pelajaran, jadi aku dapat berlama-lama diaula.

Kulihat Blaise, Theo, Goyle dan Crabbe memasuki aula besar. Dan, hey! Biasanya didepan mereka ada Draco! Dan dimana dia? Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Blaise.  
>"Zabini!"<br>"Yah, Granger? Kau ada perlu denganku?"  
>"Aku, aku mencari Draco. Dimana dia? Apakah dia tak turun untuk sarapan?"<br>"Entahlah. Sikapnya akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Tadi dia kuajak tapi dia bilang dia akan turun nanti."  
>"Oh, ok <em>thanks<em>, Zabini."  
>"<em>Urwell<em>, Granger." Setelah itu aku kembali kemeja Gryffindor dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Ginny.  
>"Kau serius, Mione? Jangan bilang si Zabini itu membohongimu?"<br>"Aku percaya pada Blaise karena dia adalah sahabat Draco! Dari raut mukanya pun tak menampakkan tanda kebohongan! Aku takut nanti dia sakit." Ujarku khawatir.  
>"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Herm." Celetuk Harry.<br>"Berhenti memanggilku, Herm! Mione sudah cukup kalau menurutmu namaku kepanjangan. Dan kau tak tahu namanya khawatir! Aku sayang kepadanya Harry. Mengertilah." Jawabku dan berusaha menahan agar air mataku tak tumpah.  
>"Maafkan aku He –maksudku Mione." Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini!<p>

Malam ini malam minggu. Kebanyakan orang-orang didunia muggle mengatakan ini malam yang romantis. Aku jadi ingat ketika Draco mengajakku berkeliling Hogwarts dan Hogsmade.

"_**Hey, love! Mengapa kau melamun?" tegur Draco.  
>"Tidak, aku hanya melihat pemandangan diluar tahu? Ini malam minggu. Dan didunia muggle katanya ini malam yang romantis. Mereka biasa menyebutnya Satnite."<br>"Oh, begitukah? Apa kau pernah merasakan Satnite bersama seorang kekasihmu terdahulu? Atau bersama Harry atau Ron?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit cemburu.  
>"Oh, tidak. Aku tak mempunyai kekasih sebelummu, Drake. Kau kekasih pertama dan aku yakin sebagai yang terakhir pula. Bersama Harry dan Ron? Tak pernah. Kalau kau tanya aku Harry dan Ginny, sungguh sangat sering apalagi ketika liburan mereka berkeliaran didunia muggle dengan ber-apparate kerumahku terlebih dahulu."<br>"Oh, begitu. Hm, Mione. Aku kekamar dulu sebentar."  
>"Yeah, Drake." Draco segera menuju kamar dan Hermione kembali menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela. Terlihat cahaya-cahaya lampu Hogsmade dari asrama Ketua Murid yang membuat Hermione terpukau dan ingin sekali melihat apa keseruan yang terjadi didesa tersebut.<strong>_

_**Cukup lama Hermione menikmati pemandangan Hogwarts dan Hogsmade dari asrama Ketua Murid, kemudian Draco muncul diluar dengan terbang menggunakan sapu kesayangannya. Hermione pun kaget melihat Draco.  
>"Draco? Bukannya tadi kau ada dikamar? Dan mengapa sekarang kau ada diluar? Masuklah, Drake!" ujar Hermione.<br>"Hehe. Siapa suruh kau terlalu serius memandangi Hogsmade, jadi aku mengendap-endap keluar. Ayolah sini naik diatas sapuku! Ku bawa kau berkeliling Hogwarts dan Hogsmade! Dan sebaiknya kau ambil dulu jaketmu atau kalau kau mau, jaketku juga boleh." Kata Draco dengan seringainya yang khas.  
>"Tapi, tapi, aku takut ketinggian, Drake!"<br>"Ini hanya sebentar saja, Mione. Kau bilang malam minggu atau Satnite itu romantis? Ayolah!" hermione segera mengambil jaketnya dan segera keluar melalui jendela dibantu Draco menaiki sapu milik Draco. Dia duduk dibelakang Draco sambil memeluk Draco karena ketakutan. Pertama, mereka mengelilingi Hogwarts sampai dilapangan Quidditch. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berkeliling Hogsmade walau hanya diatas Hogsmade saja.  
>"Drake! Ini sungguh sangat romantis! Aku menyukainya! Thanks, love." Teriak Hermione kepada Draco dan kemudian dia menciumi pipi kanan Draco.<br>"Urwell, love. Apa kau mau turun dan berjalan kaki mengelilingi Hogsmade?"  
>"Mungkin tidak, Drake karena ini sudah hampir menunjukkan jam malam dan kita harus berpatroli malam ini. Kudengar ada anak laki-laki dari Hufflepuff akan berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki Gryffindor. Jadi kurasa, kita perlu berjaga dan mencegah itu terjadi."<br>"Okelah. Kita kembali." Kemudian Draco membalap laju sapu terbangnya secara tiba-tiba dan Hermione pun tersontak kaget.  
>"Drakie!" Draco hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar sang pujaan hatinya itu berteriak ketakutan dan tambah mempererat pelukannya.<strong>_

Aku sampai menitikkan air mata ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Menangis bahagia? Mungkin. Aku menyayangi Draco. Sangat. Tapi kini semua tak sama lagi. Aku tak mengerti salahku padanya. Bahkan aku tak tahu! Demi Merlin. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Kini hari-hariku hanya dipenuhi dengan kenangan indahku bersama Draco dimana pun aku berada. Diasrama Ketua Murid, di Danau Hitam, di kelas-kelas, Hogsmade dan dimenara astronomi.

Mungkin ini sudah takdirku. Ini mungkin cara Draco untuk memutuskanku walau aku masih menganggapnya sebagai pacarku. Aku berusaha untuk kembali kepadanya, namun tak bisa. Aku sering –bahkan sangat sering menanyakan keadaannya melalui Blaise yang sangat dekat dengan Draco sehabis perang besar dulu. Dan kebanyakan Blaise mengatakan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dan Blaise biasanya menceritakan semua hal yang dilakukan Draco. Walau melalui Blaise, aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelakuan-kelakuan Draco. Tapi menurut Blaise, dia tak dekat dengan cewek manapun. Bahkan si Pansy yang masih kegatalan dia hampir kutuk ketika dikelas Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam. Dan Blaise menyarankan padaku untuk tetap menganggap Draco pacarku. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Nama yang tak akan pernah tergantikan dihatiku. Walau dia menjauhiku. Bahkan bila dia melupakanku sekaligus. Aku akan selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Aku masih sering mengirimkannya hadiah setiap tanggal jadian kami. Walau itu kecil, tapi kata Blaise atau kadang kusuruh Ginny, dia menerimanya. Aku yakin Draco masih menyayangiku. Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

-END-

Jiahaha XD Fic ini kujadikan pemuas galauku. :') Fic kedua ;;) kan udah ngeread, nah sekarang bisa ga saya minta reviewnya? :D


End file.
